This invention relates to a combustion apparatus in which a finely divided liquid fuel is burnt, and more particularly to the mixture of a liquid fuel and another liquid such as water and the atomization thereof.
In order to improve the combustion characteristics of combustion apparatus to decrease the environmental pollution level of gases exhausted from the apparatus, various measures have been previously proposed and are presently being used such as the facilitation of the mixture of the liquid fuel with air, the two-stage combustion, the recirculation of gases, the mixture of the liquid fuel and water, with or without another liquid other than water simultaneously with the atomization or fine division of the mixture, etc. It is an accepted opinion that it has been generally difficult to provide effective combustion apparatus by collectively utilizing the characteristic features of those measures in the same apparatus because the resulting apparatus have encountered various problems in construction, cost etc.
The atomization or fine division of liquids such as liquid fuels has been previously accomplished by using centrifugal injection valves, impact injection valves, air injection valve, rotary discs, electro-mechanical supersonic generators etc. The use of any of such devices has generally made it difficult to produce uniform, finely divided particles and to yield a large amount of a mixture of at least two types of liquid in the form of an emulsion within a short time interval.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved combustion apparatus effectively improved in combustion characteristics, having decreased amounts of harmful ingredients included in an exhaust gas therefrom, and which consumes less fuel fuel by improving the mixing of a fuel with the air, shorting and thinning the resulting flame, increasing a quantity of heat radiated from the flame and decreasing a time interval required for the fuel-air mixture to be completely burnt.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device, for finely dividing a liquid into uniform, finely divided particles as well as changing at least two types of liquid to a mixture of finely divided particles in the form of an emulsion, with a simple construction.